Game
by Mi-Young4ever
Summary: Comment arrêter un massacre dans une ville qui préfère oublier? Cette histoire, bien que laissé en général, peut choqué ou blessé un publique jeune ou sensible. vous êtes maintenant avertis. Histoire adapté avec les membre des bigbang de l'histoire posté sur wattpad (Mi-Youngforever) originellement écrite avec le membre de BTS, la catégorie bts n'existant pas sur .
1. 0

Encore une fois, elle les observe. Sur la branche d'un arbre trop fournis pour qu'elle soit vue, elle prend mentalement note des déplacements et des habitudes ses futurs adversaires. Ils sont au nombre de quatre.

Le premier semble diriger la bande. C'est à ses yeux qu'elle devra paraitre pour la jeune femme parfaite. Il est sans aucun doute le plus calculateur du groupe. Il est celui qui organise, commande et débute et, parfois, termine la fête. L'homme, bien que plus petit que la moyenne, était divinement bien bâtit. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il y avait une précision et une confiance qu'on ne retrouvait que chez peu de gens. Il aurait fait un bon assassin. Mais il était un psychopathe. Un psychopathe effroyablement dangereux. Assé intelligent pour se débarrasser de toute preuve et éviter toute répétition des moyens employer pour tuer une proie.

Le deuxième jouait dans une autre catégorie. Lui, semblait obéir à une sorte de pulsion animale. Il était celui qui avait fait le plus de victime. Il avait souvent une hache, parfois, une batte de baseball. Jamais les deux n'avaient été présente en même temps. Il ne jouait pas toujours mais, durant une « chasse » il avait toujours cette lueur de folie qui traversait ses yeux. Cette lueur qui faisait paniquer les victimes encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Cette lueur qui était la dernière chose vue par beaucoup de jeune fille.

Le troisième et le quatrième eux, semblaient plutôt passif. La plus par du temps, ils ne faisaient qu'amener les victimes aux deux premier. Il jouait avec les jeunes filles puis faisaient mine de les aidées pour finalement les guidés vers la mort. Détruire psychologiquement était leur spécialité. Ils ne jouaient jamais réellement à fond, mais épaulait toujours.

La jeune fille pourrait les tués maintenant et sauvée une vie. Mais elle devait attendre et étudier. Attendre les ordres.


	2. 025

Avec un dernier regard destiné à son reflet dans le miroir mural, le jeune homme s'assure que tout était en ordre. Aucune mèche de cheveux ne laissait présager qu'elles avaient été désordonnées un jour. L'uniforme était aussi propre que le premier jour d'école, sans un pli en trop, les couleurs aussi éclatantes que si l'habit venait de sortir de chez le teinturier. Les chaussures, sans défaut, d'un noir profond. Il se devait d'être parfait. Pour attirer ses proies et les faire tomber dans son piège, son jeu qui éclairait la vie morne, sans défaut, parfaite qu'il faisait miroiter aux élèves de son école.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il y avait eu une telle animosité parmi les élèves d'une classe. Chaque conversation semblait tourner autour d'un seul sujet, la nouvelle élève de la classe. Selon les rumeurs, elle viendrait de l'extérieur du pays et parlerait français - un élève affirmait avoir aperçus leur professeur principal parler avec une élève au fort accent français. Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin face aux rumeurs qu'il entendait. Peut-importe qu'elle soit Américaine ou d'un autre pays, qu'elle est un accent peu commun, ici dans cette petite ville sans histoire, si elle était aussi belle que le disait la rumeur, elle serait la prochaine proie.

"Chaque élève est prier de retourner à sa place dans les plus brefs délais. Le cours va commencer." Annonça clairement le professeur qui venait de rentrer dans la classe. "Bien," repris-t-il une fois les élèves à leur place. "Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup semble le savoir, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. J'espère pour vous que vous saurez l'accueillir comme les jeunes adultes civiliser que vous êtes." Finit-il en regardant fixement un élève qui avait annoncer qu'il se ferait bien la nouvelle tellement elle était « bonne ».

Choisissent se moment pour entrer, celle qui était visiblement la nouvelle élève fit trembler plusieurs personnes. Avec un physique mêlant gracieusement la beauté des délicates poupée de porcelaines et l'assurance d'un mannequin, la morphologie de la jeune fille, de ses cheveux blond bouclé en passent par sa taille, son uniforme impeccable et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Tout le corps de la jeune fille semblait avoir été choisis pour envouter et faire succomber. Visiblement, la jeune fille savait le pouvoir attractif qu'elle exerçait sur son entourage et, savait l'utiliser.

La jeune fille, Maria, s'était présenté en regardant chaque personne droite dans les yeux, sûre d'elle. Elle conclut sa présentation par un "prenez soins de moi" et s'inclina respectueusement, comme on l'aurait fait dans un pays asiatique La joie malsaine du jeune homme se démultiplia. Cette fille qui semblait partager les valeurs su pays d'origine de l'homme, cette fille... brisée sa confiance en soi, brisée son esprit, sa corp, ce serait meilleur encore que toute celle qu'il avait chassée par le passé.

Les cours semblaient passé avec la vitesse d'un escargot. Pendant les poses, les élèves s'amassaient autour du bureau de la nouvelle venue pour lui soutirer des informations et la mettre à jour sur ce lycée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. "Pathétique." Pensa la jeune fille.

"Tu vois le gars dans le fond de la classe?" Demanda une fille en pointant le jeune homme.

"Il est magnifique..." souffla une autre fille.

"C'est mon petit-ami." Elle foudroya du regard celle qui avait osé parler. " Il s'appelle Park Jimin. C'est le gars le plus populaire de l'école -avec ses amis bien sur-. Il y a Jeon Jungkook et Kim Taehyung. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Selon la rumeur, ils seraient en couple mais je n'y crois pas trop. Même moi, la copine de Jimin, je ne sais pas alors... Il y a aussi Jung Hoseok. Ils sont littéralement des Dieux."

Le discours continua encore longtemps, les mots sortant à une vitesse effrayante de la bouche des filles adepte des potins les plus croustillants. Par politesse et par désir d'en apprendre plus sur son objectif, la jeune fille écoutait sans pour autant s'y intéresser.


End file.
